


В их океане

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), SNsuki



Series: ФБ 2020: визуал R—NC17 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Bathroom Sex, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNsuki/pseuds/SNsuki
Summary: Что может быть более сладко-мучительно ленивым, чем секс фруктовиков в ванной.What could be sweeter, exhausting and lazy than two Devil Fruit users having sex in the bathroom?
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ФБ 2020: визуал R—NC17 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	В их океане

**Author's Note:**

> Другие аккаунты автора: [](https://ficbook.net/authors/7921) [](https://vk.com/skjustdoit) [](https://twitter.com/OllyYuu)  
> 


End file.
